he's gone, he's back
by Twilight-love-forever123
Summary: What if after Edward left bella he never came back? It's 20 years and bella is a vampire, what will happen when she will see edward again? And what will he do when he will meet bella again but as a vampire? Will bella forgive him or turn him down out of fear of being left alone again. Rating t, maybe i will change it to Rating m, future lemons R&R
1. unexpected meeting

_Hey guys first fanfiction so go easy on me._ _I hope you will love the story i dont know if i will continue it, i will see how many reviews i will get and we will see from there._ _So lets start the story.._.

I dont own twilight Stephenie Meyer does

Chapter one: unexpected meeting

 ** _Bpov_**

It's been 20 years sanse he left me and i become a vampire.

Today is the first day of high school again, i moved to Cenada this time, so i'm starting Toronto high school.

I put on a blue tank top and black skinny

jeans with black high heels and look at the watch, It's 7:40 so i go to my car and drive to school, i got to school in 10 minutes, so i drove into the parking lot of the school and i found a spot right next to a silver volvo and got out of the car, the parking lot was mostly empty because it was 10 minutes until the bell rang, so i went to the office and see a nice lady in the front desk and when she saw me she gasped but quickly ganed her composure and with a smile asked me "how can i help you, dear?", i smiled and and told her "hello i'm isabella swan, Can I please get my schedules and locker code?", she looked at her computer and printed my schedules and gave it to me and said "Hear you go and the locker code is on the top of the paper", i looked at it and saw that i had all the classes that i'm the best at and got put of the office.

When i got out of the office i saw the most beautifull person a live, i saw _him,_ i froze i couldn't move and when he saw me he stared at me with wide eyes and wispering "bella" as if he couldn't believe that i was real.


	2. Epov on chapter one

_He's guys the second chapter is like the first but from edward's pov._ _Hope you like it._ _Please **RR**._ _Tell me how you want the story to continue and i will do my best to put it in the story._ _OK let's continue, enjoy the story._ _All charcters belong to **Stephenie meyer.**_

 ** _Chapter 2-epov on chapter one_** ** _Epov_**

It's been 20 years sanse i left _her_ , _my bella,_ i don't know if i can call her mine anymore, just the thought made my heart hurt.

I spend the last 20 years in my roon lying on the ben not moving unless it was for hunting, my family tried to cheer me up but they we're upset too because we all love bella and not just me, and i'm regreting my decision to leave her every day for the past 20 years.

We moved to Toronto just a few days ago and today we are starting Toronto high school, i didn't want to go to high school but Alice said tht we didn't went to school for 20 years and It's time that we will start live our life again, so here i am out of the school office when i smelled the most beautifull sant, it was _her_ sant but a little different without the blood lust and the burn in my throat that accompanied the sant like she became a vampire but it couldn't be true she couldn't be here, and than the door of the office opened and there she was _my bella_ and i couldn't believe my own eyes she was here and alive, i went back to forks after a year just to make sure she is safe and happy but when i got there charlie told me she was dead and ever sanse i was dead inside, i wanted to go to the voltury but my family didn't let me kept living for them, but now that i see that she is alive i'm staring at her in disbelieve and wispering her name in total shock.

I'm staring at her topaz eyes and then it hit me, _my bella is a vampire_.


	3. chapter 3

_He's guys i will try to update as fast as i can, **RR** Please_ _All the charcters belong to Stephenie meyer_ _Enjoy the story 3_

 _Chapter 3- a run away_

 ** _Bpov_**

I was just standing there staring into his topaz eyes, i was frozen i couldn't move, but then the bell rang and i just ran to class and praying that no one of the cullens is with me in class.

I went into class and told the teacher that i'm his new student and i went to sit in the back of the class, but then alice went into the class and told to the teacher "hello can i talk to isabella swan please" and the teacher was so charmed by alice that he told her "of cours, mis swan you can go talk to your friend", and i was so shocked that i just got up and walked out of class.

When i walked out of class alice just huged me and then she talked in vampire speed "omg bella your here and alive we thought that you were dead because when edward went back to forks charlie told him that you were dead, i missed you so much please forgive me i never wanted to leave you and i will never live you again" and i just stood there in shock, _edward came back to forks_ , he did came back and he thought that i was dead.

I looked into alice's eyes and i saw that she told the truth and i just huged her again and started to dry sobbing and i told her "i really missed you alice, all of you" i broke the hug and told her "i need to go to class alice, i will talk to you in lunch" and then i walked into class

The other classes went fine but when the bell rang to lunch time i was a little nervous.

I went into the cafeteria and then i saw them, _all_ of them sitting together in their table watching me, so i went to there table and sat next to alice and they were staring at me in shock, but then alice broken the silence and told me "bella i'm so happy that you came to sit and talk to us", i smiled at her and then talked in vampire speed "hey guys do you think we can go to the forest to talk, i really want to talk to all of but alone", i looked at them and they all noded and we got up from our table and walked out of the cafeteria, and went into the parking lot of the school and it was empty so we ran in vampire speed to the forest and we didn't stop until we were 3 miles into the woods.


End file.
